Viens jusqu'à moi
by tete de noeud
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Slash HPDM sur la chanson: Viens jusqu'à moi d'Elodie Frege et Michal


Ola ! 

Bonjour tout le monde ! 

Ceci est ma première song-fic et c'est un ONE-SHOT. Lorsque j'ai entendu pour la première fois la chanson d'Elodie Frège et Michal, je me suis tout de suite dit qu'elle correspondait au couple Harry/Draco. Donc ceci est un slash, homophobes - Oust ! Du vent ! 

Viens jusqu'à moi !

La grande salle était parée comme une princesse, elle étincelait littéralement. Les élèves dansaient sur la piste et des tables étaient dispersées partout dans la salle. L'alcool coulait à flot, les couples s'aimaient et même les professeurs faisaient la fête. 

Seul 2 jeunes hommes ne participaient pas aux festivités. L'un, blond, les yeux gris, se perdait dans la contemplation du fond de son verre, seul à une table. Le second, brun, les yeux émeraudes, observait le blond tristement, debout contre le mur du fond. 

Soudain la musique se fit plus douce et il ne resta plus personne aux tables, tout le monde ayant la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour danser ce slow. Sauf nos 2 jeunes hommes, toujours seul, toujours triste.

Quand le blond jeta un regard vers la sortie pour préparer une retraite discrète, il croisa le regard du brun et ne put plus détacher ses yeux. Et la chanson commença. 

.

.

.

.

**M'entends-tu quand je te parle dans la prison de ton cœur**

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

**Je connais le poids de tes larmes**

Il se redressa et laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps.

**  
Et des questions intérieures**

Il se tenait là, sans défense face à celui qui l'avait tant de fois fait souffrir.

**  
  
Je comprends bien que tu te protège**

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

**  
De tous les maux et tous les pièges**

D'un coté la chanson, si belle, si douce.

**  
En taisant tes douleurs**

De l'autre Harry, si beau, si vulnérable.

**Je connais la liste longue**

Cette chanson avait été créée pour eux**.**

**De ces barrières entre nous**

Le blond le sentait, le savait au plus profond de son être.

**Quand pour faire comme tout le monde**

Et Harry semblait lui dire, écoute. Ecoute moi te chanter cette chanson.

**On fait semblant jusqu'au bout**

Pourtant la bouche du Gryffondor restait close. Mais ses yeux lui envoyaient des signaux de détresses.

**Mais je veux une place différente**

Mais Harry ne comprends-tu pas ?

**Etre l'âme sœur et la présence**

Tout nous oppose. Pensait Draco.

**Qui comprend tout**

Mais la chanson continuait, mettant à mal toutes les résolutions du dragon.

** Fais tomber les armures**

Faire tomber le masque, des 2 cotés.

**Viens casser, pierre à pierre, tous les murs**

Harry était prêt. Un mot et il le suivait.

**Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi**

Mais Draco en aurait-il le courage ?

**Je partage tes blessures**

Une larme coula le long de la joue du gryffondor.

**Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures**

Une lame transperça la glace qui entourait le cœur froid du serpentard.

**Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas**

Mais la glace n'avait-elle pas déjà été attaqué auparavant ?

**Viens jusqu'à moi**

Draco était prostré sur sa chaise, immobile.

**   
Je suis là dans le silence**

S'ils n'avaient pas parlé autant avant.

**Quelque soit le jour et l'heure**

Peut être qu'aujourd'hui tout serait plus simple.

**J'attendrai que tu t'avances**

Harry amorça un mouvement,

**Pour avouer ce qui t'es lourd**

Il tendit la main vers Draco, dans une supplique silencieuse.

**Je veux cette place différente**

Les yeux toujours fixés l'un dans l'autre.

**Celle de l'âme sœur, de la présence**

Le brun voulait sa réponse ce soir**.**

**Qui sait porter secours**

Cette nuit, ils feraient un ou ils seraient désunis à jamais**.**

**Viens te raccrocher à moi**

La chanson s'imprimait dans le cerveau du blond.

**Mon cœur est une terre d'asile**

Les mots martelaient son cœur,

**Pour que tu trouve les pas tranquilles**

Quémandant l'ouverture de la porte.

**Vers ton amour**

Mais un Malfoy aurait-il la force d'aimer ?

**Fais tomber les armures**

Harry tendit une dernière fois la main, une seule et dernière fois.

**Viens casser, pierre à pierre, tous les murs**

Mais ce Malfoy avait-il envie de l'aimer ?

**Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi**

Les yeux de Draco lancèrent des regards désespérés**.**

**Je partage tes blessures**

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus attendre.

**Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures**

Alors que Draco tournait la tête pour regarder tout ces couples enlacés.

**Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas**

Harry quitta la grande salle discrètement, tristement.

**Viens jusqu'à moi**

Le blond comprit que peu importait l'endroit et les gens, l'amour était toujours un combat.

**Viens jusqu'à moi**

Le leur était juste plus difficile qu'un autre.

**Viens jusqu'à moi, viens jusqu'à moi...**

Il se tourna vers Harry, prêt à lui parler.

Mais Harry n'était pas là, Harry n'était plus là. !

L'avait-il déjà perdu, avant même de l'avoir eu ?

Non !

Un Malfoy ne s'avoue jamais vaincu.

Il se leva en trombe et sortit de la grande salle à la recherche du gryffondor.

**-**Harry ! Hurla t'il dans tout le château.

Puis un bruit attira son attention.

Là, sur la plus haute marche des escaliers menant au territoire des Lions, attendant toujours sa réponse, son pire ennemi, sa meilleure trahison, son futur amour ?

Il s'élança vers lui, sans regarder en arrière, sans se laisser assaillir par les doutes.

Mais une fois qu'il fut face à lui, ce fut plus difficile.

Harry ne disait rien, attendant cette réponse tant de fois rêvée.

Draco gardait la tête obstinément baissée, il triturait ses doigts, meurtrissait sa lèvre inférieure et toujours aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Alors Harry perdit patience ou plutôt, il perdit espoir. Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir quand deux bras l'enlacèrent.

Draco le mit face à lui. Mais toujours aucunes paroles ne franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il amena la barrière à sa condisciple. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Le baiser fut tendre et chaste mais il brisa les derniers remparts.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Ils étaient enfin ensemble après tant d'années de haine.

Cette nuit là, ils ne firent qu'un et cela pour l'éternité.

**Voilà.!! J'espère que cela vous a plu ? C'était juste un petit One-Shot en passant. Ciao**


End file.
